Special Butterfly
by SensualMagix
Summary: m, read and see
1. His butterfly

Special Butterfly.  
  
He looked down on her slender frame illuminated in the moonlight. Her chest rose and fall with each breath, moving the butterfly on her shoulder as it did. He smiled to himself. She had been so insistent that she got a tattoo as well. He grimaced then at the sight of his own. The dark mark. Why she wanted 1 was beyond him. She marked it as a sign of her undying devotion. A dark strand of hair lay across her pale cheek and lightly he brushed it off. She stirred and mumbled something incomprehensible without waking. He sat with a blanket drawn up around him as he gazed out of the window towards the inky darkness of the forbidden forest. A light moved swiftly across the black and a unicorn ran freely in the field. Unicorns, he thought, something that reminded him of a former love. To painful to remember, unshed tears gathered in his eyes as he thought of his first love. She had changed so much since. She was no longer the carefree, loving girl she had been. She was cold, with a deliciously soft centre though, although no one seemed to have the key.  
  
Hermione stirred and sat up without bothering to gather a blanket to her bare body. It was cold in the tower but she didn't care. She thought of how loved she had been and smiled inwardly with delight. She saw him sat at the window and, wrapping a robe around her, crept silently across to join him. Slowly and sensually she traced his spine with a fingertip. He turned and held her in is arms, fingers delicately caressing her pale skin.  
  
'Oh Severus,' she sighed softly. He held her close and put his hands on her face. Softly he kissed her warm lips with his cool ones. She closed her eyes and a tear dripped slowly down her face. 'Why do you cry ma petite sorciere?' She said nothing, just lay back, cradled in his arms, smelling his distinct scent, hearing his heart beating.  
  
He looked at his watch and gently removed his arms from around her. 'Unfortunately Miss Granger, I must return you to your dormitory'. She laughed, an involuntary high giggle. He got up and helped her up. Slowly she dressed, savouring the last moments of her night's affair with her potions master. He held her and kissed her passionately for one last time, before they left together, down the curving stairs of Snape's tower.  
  
Minutes later, she crawled into her bed in the Gryffindor tower and fell asleep. Only a matter of hours later, she rose, tired and somewhat groggy to dress and dine before her lessons.  
  
She met Ron and Harry in the common room as usual. Harry was different, she thought, she couldn't put her finger on it but somehow he was. The day dragged on, each hour seeming longer and longer until finally the last bell went for the end of the day. 'No severus tonight' she thought. Never on a Tuesday. 'More homework gets done then' she chuckled.  
  
She sat studiously at her books, chatting companiably to Harry without really paying much attention, so it took her by surprise when the conversation struck a more serious note. 'Hermione' he said, 'm?' 'Would you ever consider a relationship with me?' 'What?' she put her quill down and looked Harry in the eyes. 'Harry, where did that come from? I really don't know, I have never really thought about it.' He stood up and walked around the table to her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her firmly on her lips. 'Perhaps that will help you make up your mind?' She sat stunned, but then stood up and kissed him too. He dropped his hands to her waist and held her, as she moved her hands to his. They stood in front of the fire for a long time, lips and bodies pressed to each other. Harry ran his hand through her beautiful thick hair and their lips broke apart but they stayed locked in each other's arms. She lay her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. 'You are all I think about,' he whispered 'Pour quoi vous tormente moi, ma papillion speciale.' 'Je ne se pas les garcon de ma reve.' He held her firmly and guided her towards his dormitory. 'Harry' she whispered, 'are you sure?' 'About this?' he replied, ' more than i have ever been about anything.' They walked up the curved stairs hand in hand until they reached Harry's bed. He put a freezing spell on all the room occupants and lay her down gently on his bed. He removed her clothes efficiently with a vanishing spell, much to her amusement. He looked down at her slender naked frame and stopped to catch his breath. 'Oh mione, do you know how long I have dreamt of this moment for?' He lay down half on her half next to her and kissed the soft skin beneath her breasts. He worked his way down her stomach and was kissing her stomach gently as he did when suddenly the door was flung open and Ron stormed in. He saw Harry and Hermione but before either of them could do anything; he turned ashen and stood there with his mouth open wide. 'H-h-h harry? M-mione? What on earth?'  
  
Hermione rolled of the bed in a deft movement, gathering a blanket to her as she did. She stood up. 'Ron, oh god, I'm so sorry.' 'Why?' he hissed hatefully, 'Isn't this what you wanted all along?' The last comment was directed at Harry. Harry stood up and Ron averted his eyes at Harry's bold nudity. 'I love her Ron; nothing you could ever do would make that waver. You have been trying from the beginning to seduce her, but look who ended up with her hey?' The last words were said with a sneer. Hermione walked round to Harry where he was standing and looked him straight in the eyes. Their eyes locked and she lifted her hand and slapped him viciously round the face. 'I am not a prize to be won, both of you can't have me; you treat me like an object. You are about to see the side of me that you have never seen before.' And with that, she apparated with a muffled pop. Harry pressed his hand to his painfully swollen cheek. Tears ran freely down his face as he though of whom he had loved and lost. He unabashedly bawled his eyes out.  
  
Ron looked at him with disgust, and, unfreezing the room, turned heel and left.  
  
Hermione ran, now fully clothed down the corridors with tears streaming, her chest racked with painful sobs until she at last reached Snape's chamber. She knocked on the door hard, using her whole fist and then crumpled in a heap at his doorstep. The door was angrily flung open and Snape stood bleary eyed in the doorway, gathering a dressing gown around him. He caught sight of Hermione's form slumped on the floor and fell to his knees. 'Mione, my darling, ma papillion, what is the matter?' The words, Harry, Ron, I'm sorry, stumbled out of her mouth and Severus gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the room.  
  
He sat her tenderly on his lap and caressed her hair gently until her anguished sobs had abated slightly. 'Mione, whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you.'  
  
She pulled herself together and removed herself from his lap. 'Oh Severus, I don't know where to begin. I was doing homework in the common room with Harry, like we always do every Tuesday. He asked me if I would go out with him. Oh Severus, we kissed, more than once, and we went to his bed.' His eyes took on a steely glint, but he forced himself to remain calm. 'His eyes, they just seemed to entrance me.' When she said that, she had a sudden thought. 'Severus, could he have...' 'I am fairly sure he did ma petite amour.' 'Ohhhhhh... and then Ron walked in and it turns out they both love me and I have been a prize to be won.' She spat the last words out in a tone of utter distaste and hatred. 'I just needed you so much' she said softly. 'He was filled with love for her, albeit she was many years his junior, he had only ever felt like this about one other person.  
  
Suddenly she fell quiet and her breathing evened. He saw she was asleep so he picked her up with the ease of experience and carried her silently back to her own bed.  
  
Slightly out of character but I like it. I want to find out who this mystery lover is don't you? I think we may be pleasantly surprised! Keep reading and waiting for the next instalment of Special butterfly.  
  
Must not leave the chapter like this. Must not get bored like always. Must resolve weird affair with Harry and must form love triangle for snape as well. Nothing simple about my plots then! 


	2. Rememberance

Chapter 2  
  
Alone, Snape's thoughts turned to something he had been thinking of a lot lately. Ironically enough, since he had found someone to replace her, she had been on his mind more than ever. The past seven years had been painful enough, although he had expected them to be really. A constant reminder of who he had loved and lost. The reminder with no idea of what he signified to Snape.  
  
He lay back on his bed and thought of her. The way a simple smile lit her face up like a light bulb was switched on. Her golden hair lying across his bare chest. Her speaking tenderly into his ear on their stolen nights together. A tear dripped silently down his face as he then thought of what occurred afterwards. The wedding, standing by her side, but as the best man. One of the most painful memories he owned, he would gladly have suffered the cruciatius curse a hundred times to change places with the man at the altar. (sorry, telling you who that was would have told you who his love was, to early in the story to divulge that!)  
  
And their son. Of course, when he was born, Snape had expected to see him in due course, and he did feel sorry for the boy, he wasn't completely heartless. He just couldn't help resenting him because of his parents. True, he couldn't help who they were but anyway.  
  
Before he could think anymore, there was a ring on his doorbell. He opened the door to find Dumbledore there. ' Snape, there is a problem and whilst Minerva's away, you are the Gryffindor housemaster.' He gathered his robe around him and walked swiftly with Dumbledore to the common room. There he found Hermione collapsed on the floor with a bruise blossoming over her left cheek and Harry staring grimly into the fire.  
  
Snape struggled to control himself and gritted his teeth to prevent running over to Hermione's limp form. 'What happened?' he growled. ' I think Harry has some explaining to do don't you?' said Dumbledore gently. With that Harry burst into uncontrollable sobs. 'She doesn't love me Dumbledore, I asked her why and she said that was someone else. When I asked her who, Mione refused to tell me and said I didn't know him. She got defensive and said I didn't love her and that I thought she was a prize. I got so angry then that I struck out at her. I never meant to hit her that hard and I didn't think she would collapse.' 'I think that the fact you didn't think is evident.' Said Snape in the tones of hatred he managed to muster only for Harry.  
  
Harry was ushered by Dumbledore to his private tower. 'Harry, harry, harry, why?' 'I love her professor, she haunts my dreams. Why will she not be mine, stupid bitch.' 'Harry,' Dumbledore remonstrated. 'Did she tell you who her 'lover' was?' 'No, why do you think I hit her?'  
  
*We leave them @ this point to check up on our lovers*  
  
Hermione lay unconscious on the bed in the hospital wing. Snape sat beside her holding her pale hand crying. Wherever you will go playing in the background, tears silently fell down his face. Unable to display his grief publicly he suffered silently. He thought his heart would break and rested his head on the quilt and painful sobs racked his chest. Dumbledore walked softly in to be greeted by this alarming scene. He crossed the room silently and laid a hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape sat up straight suddenly looking alarmed but without stopping his tears. 'I guessed Severus; I can read you like a book my dear friend. However painful this is you must be strong for her. I understand she only has one term left of school. Is this now official?' Snape had the decency to look slightly abashed at that moment. 'Oh Albus, I love her more than I ever have anyone in my whole life. I..I..I was going to ask her to marry me. I have it planned out, but then this happened.' His grief overcame him again and he put his head in his hands. 'Severus, She loves you as well. I can see it by the way she looks at you. Like you are the rarest, most precious jewel in the world. If you two truly are meant for each other, then I believe this should have happened. She is better for you than Lily ever was.'  
  
Severus closed his eyes at yet another painful loss. Lily Potter. His one love. His first love, they say you never forget your first love. He hated James for it. Hated Harry because Snape had loved and lost his mother. Poor boy, to be robbed of a love was bad enough but by someone you hated. Snape really sympathised with the boy. He knew his predicament better than anyone.  
  
Dumbledore offered his hand to Snape and he lightly kissed Hermione's closed lips and left.  
  
*Thanks J, slightly perverse but then I learned from da best! * 


	3. Realisation of a dream

Chapter 3  
  
She awoke two days later to a room of faces. Familiar and mostly welcome. Daphne, her beautiful big sister, Sam, Daphne's fiancée. Snape holding her hand tenderly, in public, bewildering but wonderfully comforting. Harry, repulsing in every form. Dumbledore, and last but not least her two muggle parents. Blinking against tears behind their owlish glasses. She struggled to sit up and Snape propped her up on pillows behind her. She smiled weakly at the assembled crowd, Daphne screaming with delight and throwing herself on Hermione in ecstasy. 'Oh baby, I thought I had lost you. My little sister, why did we send you here?' and then broke into fresh sobs. Harry smiled but then turned place and left when he saw the look of disgust on her face although what did he expect? It was because of him she was there in the first place.  
  
Her parents sat gently on her bed and Snape slipped out of the room accompanied by Dumbledore. Her father stroked her hair gently whilst her mother bustled around in her nervous way, unable to sit still in times of crisis. Madam Pomfrey engaged her in conversation to distract her whilst Hermione divulged the details to Daphne, Sam and her father.  
  
'Well, you see, I am actually going out with the teacher who was sat holding my hand.' At this, her father's worry lines increased and her sister howled with laughter. 'He is ever so much older bebe. You are only just 17.'  
  
'Papa, it has been going on for several weeks but became official yesterday. Dumbledore announced it at assembly. We are in love papa. I know that our ages are so different but to us that doesn't matter to us. I am only the second girl he has ever loved papa. He means more than life itself to me. Anyway. It turns out that Harry and Ron are also both in love with me. Ron more than Harry or so it would seem. The other night, Harry and I got a little carried away and we went up to bed.' She blushed at the though of this but carried on regardless. 'We were going to sleep together daddy, but Ron walked in on us, saw what we were doing and had a cow. It turns out that he has loved me all along but Harry was using me to prove a point so I ran out to seek solace in Severus. When I returned, it was fairly early in the morning and Harry was standing by the fire in the common room. We had an argument because I told him I didn't and couldn't love him and I refused to tell him who I loved. He got angry and hit me so hard I thought a car had hit me. I just passed out a few seconds after and woke again today.'  
  
She turned to her father who was looking angrier than she had ever seen him in her whole life. 'Harry Potter, the one and only. How dare he. Who does the over rated self-absorbed bastard think he is hitting my daughter, my beautiful innocent daughter.' 'Shhhh, it's okay dad. He will get what's coming to him.'  
  
* Now you see the irony is I know what his just reward is going to be but you will have to wait till chapter 4 to find out! * 


	4. Some enchanted evening

Chapter Four.  
  
A week after her 'accident' (well, at least that was how it was put to the school) Hermione was up and about going to lessons. Potions was slightly interesting, being as she and Snape got amused glances from her fellow students. Only teasing from the Slytherins' but they were careful because Snape was more apt to put them in detention now. He had, if it was possible, been even more over bearing to Harry, but had eased up on Ron. Hermione and Ron sat together now much to Harry's disgust.  
  
Evening fell over the castle and Snape went up to the Gryffindor tower to find Hermione. Butterflies in his stomach as it churned with anxiety. Tonight was the night he proposed. He knocked on the door and it opened. He stepped tentatively into the crowded room to be greeted with the sight of Mione languishing by the fire chatting to her sister who had stayed on 'just in case'. 'Oh Mione, I must tell you; it really was the funniest thing. She tried it on and oh my god she looked like a water buffalo! I tell you, you would have just died my darling!' Snape laughed aloud. They turned to look at him and Hermione smiled and beckoned him towards the fire. 'Mm, papillion, you are all warm.' He said putting his arms around her and drawing her to his lap. 'Daphne, could you spare your baby for a minute?' 'What? Oh yes of course Severus. Just bring my little sister back in one piece.' She said jokingly.  
  
They got up and left the room hand in hand. 'Where are we going?' she whispered in his ear. He kissed the smooth skin of her cheek and said' my darling you will have to wait and see.' He took her out of the castle and towards the forbidden forest. 'Sev, I am not allowed in here.' 'Oh yes you are papillion. With me you are.' He walked her through until they got to a clearing. She looked up and saw stars in the open skies. She looked into his eyes and they kissed, savouring the moment alone under the heavens.  
  
A light caught her attention in the meadow and she turned and saw a unicorn. 'Oh Severus,' she breathed, 'That is so beautiful.' She turned to look at him but he was on the ground. On one knee. 'Hermione Granger,' He said 'Will you marry me?' 'Oh Sev, of course I will.' A tear dripped down her face. 'I love you.' She murmured as he stood up and took his bride to be in his arms. He never thought he could love again after Lily chose James but he held his fiancée in his arms.  
  
They stood holding hands and watched the unicorns in the field as they ran, illuminated by the moon and stars. Suddenly one turned to run towards them. They stood still thinking it would turn again but it didn't and as it neared the turned and ran. Running, they never thought to look back, but just wanted to get out alive. They went hand in hand. As she ran, Hermione felt a sharp pain in her back and fell flat. 'Hermione!' Snape screamed 'No, please don't take her from me. Please, she is so young and I love her. Please, take me not her please.' He was on his knees by her side praying to anyone. Tears poured out of his eyes but seemed to come directly from his soul. She opened her eyes one last time and said 'I love you' before sinking back and taking her last breath. 'No, please no.' Snape moaned as he buried his head in her still warm clothes. Unable to cope he just cried as though he would never stop into his lover's body.  
  
Suddenly Harry appeared from behind him. 'So' he sneered, 'You have lost her as well.' Snape turned around and saw the insolent child standing there. He got his wand out and killed him instantly with Avada Kedavra. Not the first time that someone had tried that on him Snape thought ironically, only he was the only one to succeed. It was to late for sorries now he thought a he made his way back to the castle. When he appeared at the congratulations party alone everyone assumed he had been turned down. 'She's dead.' He cried out. A stunned silence fell over the room. Beloved Hermione, that they had come so close to losing just a week ago was gone. Her parents broke down with her sister. Snape collapsed into a chair and was comforted by Dumbledore. 'I killed Harry.' He confessed weakly. 'It was just after Mione died, he had put an imperious curse on the unicorn that gored Mione. She died, then he killed the unicorn. He came and said to me well look, you lost her as well and I got so angry that he had killed my fiancée, the girl I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I use Avada Kedavra on him Albus, I am so sorry. He died. Why did they take her? Why not me?' With this he broke down and cried. The mourned together. A room full of people who had loved and lost.  
  
The end.  
  
*Review it! * 


End file.
